User blog:GunjiBunny/Agent Jacob Torres
Life Pre-Warehouse As the first born child in a military/ police family Jacob was always good at looking at a crime scene and picking out what was wrong with it. If it wasn't for how long it takes to wait for the results he would have made a great crime scene investigator, however he'd rather get the job done and the criminal locked away. If he knows that someone is guilty he has a hard time not just reacting instead of waiting for evidence or warrants. Understanding this he relies on a partner to help keep him patient. Moving up the ranks from beat cop to a detective he had the most closed cases in his department. Another thing that Jake has always been proud of is his ancestors which he could go back to Luiz Vaz de Torres, a Spaniard explorer. He met Mrs. Fredrick during a case when he was looking for a budding serial killer, hoping to stop the man before he became a true one (three or more victims). For some reason the serial killer just kept escaping and he knew something was out of place but couldn't put his finger on it. It ended up being that the serial killer was shooting his victims with Ian Fleming's Pistol making himself invisible and able to escape. Breaking into the man's home, after gathering information on him, he ran into Artie who was trying to get the pistol before the man returned. Even though it was evidence Jake allowed Artie to take the gun but not replace it as a replacement might let the guy get away with it all. Collecting evidence illegally Jake did what needed to be done to close the case and lock the murderer away. Warehouse 13 Pre While traveling to South America in order to look into the rumor of travelers being attacked by native warriors who wore traditional Mayan garb. Arriving at El Castillo in Chichen Itza he, his partner and Artie were indeed attacked by the warriors and even though the warriors could hurt them (one slung a rock into Artie's arm) their modern weapons didn't effect the warriors. Knowing they were coming here Artie prepared his office back home telling Leena what was going on while she researched back home. Using John Dickson Carr's Driving Gloves, Artie was able to get inside El Castillo where he discovered two artifacts. A Mayan Divine King's Mask was creating the warriors to protect the second artifact the Mayan Calendar. Inside Artie took a picture, went back out and gave the photo to the agents so they could use Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.’s Stereoscope to teleport themselves inside. While causing a distraction Jake and his partner allowed Artie to neutralize the mask getting rid of the warriors. Upon inspection of the calendar Artie accidently activated it, the calendar captured Jake's partner pulling them inside. Believing that if anyone could save them it would be Artie Jake shoved his mentor out of the way allowing the calendar to take him instead. Artie took the mask and calendar back to the Warehouse and spent years trying to figure out how to get his missing agents back to no avail. The two agents' personal quarters were archived and the only other note that was made was that Agent Torres had the artifact Luiz Vaz de Torres' Compass on his person when he vanished. Warehouse 13 Now At this point in time it is unknown how Jake managed to escape the grip of the Mayan Calendar however after ten years of being gone Agent Torres awoke on the top of El Castillo by a pair of tourists. Instead of checking in at the Warehouse Jake went on an Artifact hunt using his knowledge of artifacts he was looking for to try to figure out how to get his partner back. Eventually all the agents' paths crossed while past and current Agents both went after Evliya Çelebi's Travel Journal when it was up for auction. Returning to the Warehouse Jake splits his time between studying the Mayan Calendar and helping Artie discover effects of artifacts and finding the person place for them. Notable Artifacts Collected *Luiz Vaz de Torres' Compass *Mayan Calendar *Sir Henry Wyatt's Stone Cat *Jane Bartholomew's "Lady Columbia" Torch *Betty MacDonald's Pouch *Lisa Howard's Press Pass Trivia Looks 30, actual age is 40 Category:Blog posts Category:WIP